Sparkles
Personality/Mentality On the outside, he is a caring guy or appears to be one but he can become the opposite and kill when he wants or needs to. He is a guy when you are friends with him, he would protect them at all cost. He is a skilled torturer and knows how to get information out of people with ease. Despite his alignment, he doesn't believe in spilling blood meaninglessly and only goes after those he deems corrupt and fit for culling but he prefers to keep his motives to himself. He is also quite good at covering his tracks and staying off the grid. Backstory Ryunosuke Jonsen had a very normal childhood - up to a certain point. He understood the emotions of the people around him to an uncanny degree that it almost seemed psychic and he was a master at coercing information out of people with soft manipulation and little tricks. He was the nice kid that everyone loved and it all went so well until, like with every good story, an event occurred that would be a revelation for him. When he was 16, Ryunosuke was attacked by a trio of thugs in an alleyway, as they always do. Butchering and murdering all three beyond recognition, he discovered just how lethal his quirk was and that he could spill blood effectively and devastatingly when he wanted to. What bothered him, even more, was his penchant for and enjoyment of torture as he kept replaying the event in his head, over and over, and the tormented screams of his assailants as he flayed them always brought a smile to his face despite his disappointment that they died so quickly. The macabre had left no traces behind, wiping all signs of his quirk use and DNA off the crime scene leading to the authorities' conclusion that is was a non-quirked murder. There and then, he'd made another great discovery; he was incredibly skilled at leaving nothing behind. It was like the universe was equipping him to embrace the man - and to some, monster - he would eventually become. Two years later, on his 18th birthday, his family was murdered in a hit organized by the mafia. Something to do with money his father owed, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he came home to a crime scene that shook him, giving him a purpose and something to channel his deeper, darker talents into. He lives in the city, searching for those who murdered his family and working towards taking them out once and for all. In the meantime, he works in a pet shop where he does good work and, weirdly, the animals love him. Ryunosuke never forgets his goal and his ideals and he never goes after the innocent no matter what, making sure to have all the details before taking action. Now, he's like your regular comic-book character; pet shop employee by day, a harbinger of death at night (and literally whenever else he feels like, quite honestly). Equipment/Weaponry A Katana that his mother gave him for his birthday. Specializations Hand to hand combat, killing, torture, seeing through peoples feelings. Quirk Type Emitter. Sparkle. Every time he moves it's like he's covered in Glitter and this odd sparkly sand comes off of him. It is sand-like, and he can decide whether or not to make it magnetic. He can freely manipulate this, and the sand is hard as a rock when condensed together, while soft as silk when strung loosely. E.G. He could pin his enemies down, making it good for torture. The sand can also be lit to burn bright colors of the user's wishes! He can put the sand around him like an armor to protect him from attacks. When his quirk is activated his eyes glow golden. He creates 2 kg of sand a turn when moving and he can create up to 10 kg of the sand total. The total turns are 5 until he reaches the 10 kg. He can use it 2 more turns until he will get dehydrated then it goes 4 CD. The cooldown of the quirk is half the use time. When the sand is hardened and concentrated together it has armor durability of 10 kN. The same kN attack then the protection. Each spike needs 1 kg each, that means 2 spikes need 2 kg sand etc. When he wants to make a full armor he needs 4 kg sand. He can make an armor out of it but it would make just half of it, needs 2 kg (below or above waist level). At first turn, he has no sand, as he can't make his sand beforehand and at the ending of the first turn, he has his first 2 kg sand. He can manipulate the sand in 5 m radius around him. Sand can stay hardened or in a form that he gives it in 10 m radius or closer. If the sand is further away from him than 10 m all effects of it and the sand itself disappear. The sand speed is 30 mph. The sand has now a fire resistance 500°C but this just works when the sand is hardened. Now he can divide his sand into three different pieces if needed. Without them being connected. Weakness: When the sand gets wet it will be hard to control for him. When cutaway he has to touch it again that he can control it. The more he uses his quirk the more dehydrated he becomes. He has to drink fluids like water or soda doesn't really matter. When Sand is softened then it is flammable so that it doesn't have the fire resistance.Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Academy Students Category:OC Academy Students